The Inventor Enigma
by Elvendork Amell
Summary: A Steampunk inspired Dragon Age story but NOT Steampunk. Marian Hawke's inventor cousin Julian-Quinn arrives in Kirkwall seeking her help. Has more characters than listed, I just chose the two most central.


_This was a little Steampunk inspired but I wouldn't fit into the Steampunk genre. Although I personally think my character Julian-Quinn Hawke would fit right in in a Steampunk novel. My first fanfic regarding Hawke's cousin the inventor. I might write more, plenty of ideas regarding the character but undecided at present. I give a little bit of a hint at a Fenris/Anders romance. ;)_

_Hope you enjoy, reviews are appreciated. _

_Everything belongs to Bioware, I just torture it's creations._

The Inventor Enigma

"So Varric, what can I trouble you for?" Hawke said, joyfully walking into Varric's palatial suite in the Hanged Man. She had received a message from him that morning and things had been rather quiet recently. She was ready for excitement.

"I've met a relative of yours," Varric said. This worried Hawke immediately, with her family history that was not necessarily a good thing. "A guy who introduced himself as Professor Julian-Quinn Hawke. He said he needed your help and that he was told I would know where to find you, I told him to meet us here about now."

"Did he say what he wanted?" Hawke asked curiously. Her cousin Julian-Quinn was a relative on her father's side. Her Uncle Ernest's son to be exact, her uncle had married into the Orlesian aristocracy and fled Fereldan many years ago. She hadn't seen her cousin since she was about eight years old.

"No, said he couldn't say. He's -" Varric paused. "No disrespect to your family Hawke, but he's a little -"

"Odd? Eccentric? Just plain weird?" Hawke suggested helpfully.

"Well, yeah." Varric answered. Hawke shrugged.

"So was my uncle, I'm hardly surprised."

"Fair enough, oh – here he is," Varric said gesturing to his doorway. Hawke raised her eyebrows and realised instantly what Varric had meant. A man with a tailcoat, deerstalker, waist coat, high-collared white shirt and an awkward expression stumbled over to them.

"Marian! Good to see you again my dear," He said with a tip of his deerstalker hat. Marian nodded with an amused smile.

"So I hear from old Varric hear that you wished to see me?"

"Yes, quite. I have a rather special job regarding a loved one of mine and I thought since you were family..." He responded a little awkwardly.

"Okay then cousin, what are the details?" Marian replied happily.

"I can't really disclose that right now," Julian-Quinn said a little embarrassed. "Not really in the -" He looked around the tavern. "Safest of places, you know." Marian shrugged.

"Fair enough, sure. I've gone into jobs with less information," Marian said honestly.

"Splendid!" He responds excitedly. "First, you must come to where I am currently residing in Lowtown. I regrettably can't give you more information before through fear of them being heard by an unwanted party, you understand of course? For you and whoever you decide to join us to arrive promptly would be preferred, but of course, whenever you deem it possible." He tipped his hat and stood from his chair, rather clumsily and with a proud stride walked out of the Hanged Man.

"You sure he's a relative, Hawke?" Varric muttered.

"Mother always did say that my Uncle Ernest was as mad as a hatter. I guess it's hereditary?" Hawke replied looking at where Julian-Quinn was sat with a raised eyebrow. "Still, he's harmless enough. A little – eccentric perhaps but a nice enough fellow."

"Who shall we bring with us?"

"I think he's too cheerful to combine with Fenris."

"Wouldn't want to annoy Broody."

"Of course not, that would be rather harsh."

"So Broody..."

"Yes and we of course will be in need of a Healer - so Anders. And do you wish to tag along Varric?"

"Wouldn't miss it serah, wouldn't miss it."

"Splendid," Hawke finished in the style of her dear cousin. She gathered her companions all of which had some complaint or another as they walked through Lowtown.

"This better be important Hawke," Anders said in his typical stressed voice. "I have been neglecting my patients recently."

"Perhaps they'd be better off with out an abomination healing them," Fenris responded in spite. Hawke interrupted before Anders was about to argue.

"Now, now, play nicely boys. Wait a moment Anders -" Hawke paused suspiciously. "Everything has been quiet of late, I've barely asked for your assistance at all."

"Well – yes," for some reason Anders looked embarrassed at this but it was Fenris who ran to his aid.

"We have lives outside of you Hawke," Fenris growled.

"Okay, okay," Hawke replied holding her hands up in mock defeat. "I was just a little taken aback that's all, considering your tone suggested that – never mind." Well, that's odd, thought Hawke. Is Fenris jumping to Anders's defence? "Aha!" Hawke said stopping outside a small apartment towards the stairs leading up to Hightown. "I believe this is it, it matches my dear cousin's description anyway."

"Hawke?" Anders asked before they entered. "You do know what we are actually doing here, don't you?"

"Haven't the foggiest," Hawke replied cheerfully. "But he's family you know," she paused for a moment. "Quick warning, my father always said his side of the family are a little eccentric so -"

"Is he a mage?" Fenris asked.

"Priorities, Fenris," Hawke joked. "And no he isn't, his younger sisters both are, as was his late mother who he watched being tortured by Templars so he's may be a little sensitive on the topic." That's when Hawke turned to both Fenris and Anders. "And whilst we are on the subject: no mage/templar debates. From either are you. No buts, Anders!" Hawke said with a motherly glare and her hands on her hips. "It doesn't end well, neither of you are going to change your minds and we are not drunk enough for it. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Hawke," Fenris muttered.

"Anders?" Hawke said, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a mock salute, amusing Hawke to laughter.

"Good, inside then?" She gestured with a grin. The strange sounds inside made her hesitant before knocking on the door. She gulped and then gave three hard knocks. Almost immediately, Julian-Quinn answered the door. He was dressed as he was at the Hanged Man but it was currently Fenris and Anders's turn to take in the hat and tailcoat.

"Greetings chaps!" Julian-Quinn said brightly as they entered the apartment. All of their eyes, even Fenris's widened in wonder as they entered.

It was small, dark and cramped but filled with marvellous machinery that none of them have ever seen before. The room was filled with a strange smell and atmospheric fog which was probably coming from the alchemical set on the other end of the room. There was a strange looking device that was moving across the top of the room that appeared to Hawke to be flying.

"Is that -" Hawke asked in astonishment pointing at the contraption.

"Yes! I want to make some form of machinery that can fly. That one currently runs on clockwork and is rather pleasant to watch, I can't make it bigger though! Perhaps able to carry people? I'm researching -" He paused as he saw that Anders was particularly fascinated by these instruments and was stopping to inspect nearly every single one.

"Ah, dear chap! You've noticed -" Fenris, Varric and Hawke all watched dumbstruck as the both spoke animatedly about Julian-Quinn's inventions. The majority of what they were discussing the could not keep up with and Julian-Quinn seemed fascinated by Anders's descriptions of healing.

"Perhaps," Fenris interrupted. "We should proceed to the reason why we are here?" There was a certain growl to his tone and, perhaps Hawke was imagining it, jealousy.

"Aha! Yes, of course," Julian-Quinn said in an embarrassed tone. "Now, if we make our way over hear I'll make some space were we can sit around the coffee table. Terribly sorry for the mess, I've not been used to visitors as of late. Cup of tea anyone?" Hawke and her companions shook their heads. "Ah right! Now if you'd like to take a seat -" He gestured to the newly cleared chairs sat around a table and a fireplace. They obliged this command and sat. "I would be glad to inform you of the progress I have made by myself." He stood awkwardly before the fireplace as Hawke and her companions looked at him expectantly. "Yes, well, I am terribly sorry for not informing you of the circumstances in the tavern but, you know, fear of being overheard. My fiancé has been well -" He cleared his throat. "Kidnapped."

"She's been kidnapped?" Hawke repeated in surprise.

"He has fiancé?" Varric added in just as much astonishment resulting in a elbow to the ribs from Hawke.

"Yes, a woman by the name of Táriel Cromren -"

"That's an elven name," Fenris said suspiciously.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Hawke told us you were a member of the Orlesian aristocracy."

"Well, my father married a member of the Orlesian -"

"But you are still classed as the aristocracy," Fenris insisted.

"Yes, I don't understand why this is important." Julian-Quinn had become a little bit embarrassed at this point.

"You're engaged to an elf, why?"

"Because I love her, I don't understand why her race is important," Julian-Quinn seemed genuinely confused by this line of questioning. Honestly, thought Hawke, how thick can you get?

"Don't you think it's peculiar?"

"In all honesty, dear sir, I do not see why her race is important nor do I see the difference between her and a human," Julian-Quinn answered honestly. It may have been Hawke's imagination at this point but Fenris seemed to have grown a look of admiration towards her cousin. "Now," Julian-Quinn started again clearing his throat awkwardly. Speaking was not this man's strong point, Hawke thought. "There is a slight problem as to her capture that means we must used quite a bit of digression and -" Julian-Quinn stopped.

"What is it?" Hawke asked wearily when he'd been silent for a minute or so.

"She's a mage," He admitted, resulting in a look of disdain from Fenris and a sudden look of attentiveness from Anders. "I thought it might not matter to you but it would be difficult getting help in this town from ones who are as... Like-minded. Please, I need your help, without alerting the authorities. The kidnappers have already threatened to – I'll show you. One moment." Julian walked to his desk which was behind several pieces of machinery one of which looked like a four foot brass spider. He came back with a piece of paper. "H-here, Marian, it's -" Hawke took the paper gently from his hands and began to read it. The writing was curled and beautifully written, giving her the impression that these cannot be ordinary bandits/kidnappers. She began to read the letter out loud.

"Dear Prof. Julian-Quinn McEvoy Hawke Esq.," Hawke paused for a moment looking up at Julian-Quinn. "Esquire? Really? How did I not know this?" Julian cleared his throat as his cheeks began to redden.

"Well, I just – it never – just keep reading!" Hawke laughed and continued.

"Due to your lack of action towards our previous demands we have taken your beloved Elven Maiden as compensation until you can reward us with the elixir in question and the research you possess. Until that point we will do with your beloved fiancé as we see fit -" Hawke looked at Julian-Quinn curiously. "Awfully eloquent for bandits."

"Yes, I think they are working with or being helped by -" Julian-Quinn stopped again, he wasn't the best at articulating his thoughts.

"By -?" Prompted Hawke helpfully.

"The templars. I have some research that they may want, I've come rather close to completing but not fully -" Julian-Quinn cleared his throat. "I may currently be a threat to them."

"You? Be a threat to the Templars?" Anders asked with astonishment although a slight glint of admiration in his eyes.

"Yes, I have lately been researching – look, coming from the Hawke family I have dealt with apostates and mages a lot in my life. I refuse to believe -" Julian-Quinn cleared his throat and continued. "I think there is a solution to the one threat mages' possess. Possession and blood magic. I was originally researching an anti-possession elixir and it turned into something more..." He hesitated. "In this house, I have a lot of research which could lead to not only curing possession - in the hope of giving the mage another chance if needed - but also -" He coughed. "- Perhaps I may be close to finding away to create some form of deterrent towards demons in the mind of mages, thus making them not a danger. This would mean not having to go to such dreadful means as the right of tranquillity." His confidence grew at this point as he stood up straight. "I was so close!" He continued with agitation. "I thought I was getting somewhere! It would change the lives of so many mages and their families. It might get rid of the need for a Circle at all. That's when, I suspect, the templars discovered certain – this is why me and my darling were on the run when she was taken from me." He sighed as his gaze flitted to his inventions. "This is why I can't ask anyone for help."

"Why would the templars be so keen to stop this?" Hawke asked naively, Anders jumped in to answer this one.

"It demeans their power," He answered instantly. "It gives the impression that they are not needed and the citizens of Kirkwall may begin to question the Chantry."

"Quite right," nodded Julian-Quinn. "Now, of course I understand how much of a risk you will take in helping me, but I did hear you often got involved in such things. I would greatly appreciate your help if it was not too much trouble -"

"Of course we will help," Anders insisted. Hawke shrugged powerlessly.

"Anything for family," she said brightly.

"Pissing off everyone is what we do best, I'm game," sighed Varric. Fenris was silent through out this and merely glowered. At least he's staying quiet about mages, thought Hawke helplessly. There was not much else she could ask for.

"So, where do we start?" She said in her typical cheerful tone.

"Well, I thought perhaps investigating at the Gallows may be a good start ..."

As they entered the Gallows Julian-Quinn peered at Anders curiously. "No offence good chap, but are you sure it's wise for you to come in with us?" He had a slight annoyance at this comment.

"I'm sure I'll blend in, besides I don't see why I shouldn't have just as much right as Hawke to wander in here," Anders replied stubbornly.

"Quite right too," Julian-Quinn said nodding. "Um, Marian, my dear, I don't suppose you could do the interrogating part whilst I investigate for anything of use... You are much better at that sort of thing."

"Happy to," Hawke said with a wry smile. The thought of her cousin trying to interrogate anyone amused her, it did so to Varric as well who did a much less subtle job of hiding his laughter.

"Right, well, meet you back here, chaps? Best be off," he tipped his hat and was out of sight before either of them could respond. This took them all by surprise.

"I suspect," began Fenris. "There is much more to that man than meets the eye."

"Well, he is a Hawke," joked Hawke in response. She walked cautiously in to the Gallows looking for signs of boredom, rebellion or just plain weakness. The sort of people who would be most likely to help her. That's when she spotted an old familiar face, a man who owed her a favour.

"Thrask, old boy!" She called as she walked over to him, wincing as she said this. Bugger, she thought, I'm beginning to talk like my idiot cousin.

"Ah, Serah Hawke," he said with a fond smile. "Apologies, but I have some business to attend to. Unless this is important -"

"Rather is yes," she replied gravely. She lowered her voice considerably so only Thrask could hear her. "I need your help. I have a family member currently in a crisis in regards to a kidnapped young woman. We suspect some men you associate yourself with may be involved."

"I want to say that is preposterous but, if I may be presumptuous as to the nature of this person – I suspect I may have... A few templars have been radical as of late -"

"Just information Thrask, please."

"I don't know much, what I do know is that there is a Mother in the Chantry who may me able to help you. She was seen arguing with the Grand Cleric about some matters the templars were involved in. I don't know but if anyone does, it will be her."

"A name, Thrask?"

"Mother Lucianna," Thrask whispered. "Now, I must be going." Hawke turned to her companions. All of whom had varying expressions towards this matter: Varric seemed happy to be causing trouble and was no doubt making notes for this tale to be told at the tavern later. Anders had the general look of heroic joy he had when any form of helping mages was involved. Fenris was glowering as usual but, and perhaps it was Hawke's imagination, with the occasionally flitted look towards Anders. It wasn't that typical hate-filled glare either.

She led her companions towards the entrance, she was expecting to be waiting a while for her cousin to appear but to her pleasant surprise he was already their. Complete with a harrowed expression, something had troubled him.

"Find anything?" She asked.

"Perhaps, well -" he hesitated with a thoughtful look. "- Some templars were trading something suspiciously but I think it was just lyrium. Some mages were whispering about some templar conspiracy, but they are always doing that. Another templar was expressing his radical views rather loudly..." He stopped and tilted his head as he gazed in the distance. "I did however, see a templar trading some of what _looked _like a few of Tariel's possessions. If they are they didn't have her ring, which is a plus."

"Why is that of any importance?" Fenris asked impatiently.

"Well," Julian-Quinn was stunned by the quiet elf's sudden participation in the conversation. "Surely I explained about my pocket watch?" He looked at Hawke and her companions' black faces. "No? Well, I have this pocket watch -" He pulled a watch out of his waistcoat and opened it. Hawke noticed that it was not even close to showing the right time. "It's not a typical clock. With the combination of Tariel's magic and my inventions I've managed to create a ring which is sort of connected to it. It will act like a compass and point towards whichever direction she is in, or more accurately the ring. We decided upon the idea in case she was captured by templars," he explained. "It's rather useless from here as I have no idea how far away she is or what the easiest way to get there would be -"

"But when we get to the right destination, you'll know."

"Quite, discover anything?"

"Yes, we've been given the name of a Mother who might now where they've taken her," Hawke shrugged.

"Well, better than nothing I suppose. Onwards, then?" He asked. Hawke and her companions nodded as Julian-Quinn led the party.

"I've a feeling Hawke," Varric began in a low voice. "That broody is right. He's much more useful than we've been thinking."

"I've got that feeling to," Hawke responded in agreement.

As they walked through Hightown towards the Chantry Hawke realised, to her astonishment, how out of place Julian-Quinn seemed to be around nobles. As a member of Orlesian aristocracy, whether it was by marriage or not, she thought he would be comfortable here. He did not seem to be quite as much as she would have thought however. She decided to question this.

"I thought you'd feel more at home here -" She began, to her surprise he interrupted her.

"Yes, well, me and the upper classes have never really," he hesitated. "clicked. I've usually gotten on better with the servants myself. The upper classes however see me as bit -"

"Eccentric?" Hawke said helpfully.

"Well, yes. On many occasion I've been told that I lack sanity," He looked scathingly at a noblewoman walking past. "And at times, sobriety," he added thoughtfully. "Oh well, not to worry. The upper classes really are no fun at all. The Chantry is just up her if I am not mistaken?" That sounds like he is trying to change the subject, thought Hawke but she did not say another word on the topic.

They entered the Chantry looking rather out of place as they always did. Varric found this on every occasion particularly amusing.

"A nobleman, an apostate, an elf and a dwarf walk into a Chantry," he began.

"What's the punchline?" Hawke asked playfully.

"I'll tell you when we are out of this mess, if we survive this mess," he added thoughtfully.

"You really don't think we'll survive? I'm hurt," Hawke responded in mock grief.

"Of course, the courageous and noble Hawke will live to piss another group of people off. As usual in the company of the lovable dwarf, the hopelessly romantic apostate and the brooding elf."

"That's more like it! You forgot my cunning wit," she added slyly.

"Oh I'm sure I'll work it in somehow. Anyway, hate to point something out but does anyone know what this Mother Lucianna looks like?"

"Well," Hawke began awkwardly. "I was sort of hoping we could just shout her name and see who turns around."

"That's your plan Hawke, really?" Anders said sceptically.

"Sure," shrugged Hawke. "It could work – Mother Lucianna?" She called down the Chantry. A rather stressed looking woman with her hair in a tight bun turned around by the alter.

"How may I help you?" Mother Lucianna asked, gazing suspiciously at the woman with the rather unusual entourage.

"I told you," she said to Anders playfully sticking her tongue out. He laughed and shook his head. "Ah, Mother Lucianna," she began, making her voice more serious and buisness-like. "I was wondering if you could help me. I was sent here by a mutual friend ours." Hawke saw Mother Lucianna's confused expression. "Thrask." Hawke prompted.

"Not here," Mother Lucianna said immediately, taking them all by surprise. She gestured for them to follow her and so they did. They were led through what looked like a library to the Mother's private quarters. "We shouldn't be overheard here," she began. "I take it you are here over what I have heard in regards to the kidnapped mage?"

"Tariel?" Julian-Quinn jumped in excitedly. "You have news of her?" He immediately regretted his enthusiasm and Hawke cut in.

"My companion has a personal reason for wanting to find them," Hawke said with a slightly amused smile. "Yes, that is precisely what we are here for."

"Well, they took the apostate (rather than taking them to the tower) for some form of collateral, I believe. I think I know where they are headed, if that would help?" Hawke nodded enthusiastically. "I have a map, but before I give it to you I must ask – you are planning on returning this mage peacefully to the Circle, correct?"

"Yes," Hawke said instantly before Anders or Julian-Quinn could answer. She could feel her cousin's betrayed look even though she wasn't looking at him. She just shook her head slightly at him in a way to suggest, 'not now'. She could also feel Anders's glare fixating on her. The only person slightly pleased by this was Fenris. Varric was just appearing as docile and uncaring as usual.

"Quite right too," Fenris growled in response.

"Then here you are," Mother Lucianna said joyfully handing Hawke the map. "I hope you find the poor girl before she is harmed by the templars or herself." They said their goodbyes and made their way out of the Chantry. Julian-Quinn was the first to speak when they reached the outside.

"Marian? Please for the love of the Maker tell me -"

"Oh relax, Julian, I'm not going to take her to the Circle. I just said that so she'd give me the map."

"Really?" Anders replied in astonishment.

"Well, of course," she widened her eyes as she turned around. "Do you people know me at all?"

"You're a good liar," Anders shrugged. She looked around incredulously.

"So hold on, all of you thought I was going to go through with it?" She was a little hurt.

"I knew you had something up your sleeve," Varric piped up.

"Well, thank the Maker for small mercies at least," Hawke finished. She pulled out the map and focused on it. "Hm, it seems they've take her to a cave on the Wounded Coast. That's a favourite hang-out for outlaws it seems. Aveline should just send her guards there, their cells would be full in a week."

"Maybe that's why she doesn't," shrugged Varric. "No crime is bad for business."

"Aha, that is an excellent point. The coast then?" She said, to her companions who nodded soundlessly. All of them looked fairly excited and ready for some form of killing, even Fenris who disagreed with what they were doing greatly.

A few battles across the coast showed that they had underestimated Hawke's cousin greatly. They had all judged him as a good-intentioned, slightly pompous inventor who would not be of much help. In reality however, he was a master of stealth and his inventions came quite useful in combat. On numerous occasions Hawke noticed him confuse enemies with traps, kill them instantly with a hidden blade, take out several enemies at once with some home-made grenades, stun them with one of his many contraptions and often disappear completely so none of them could work out his whereabouts. He was essentially rather helpful to have around. Varric decided to question this rather than anyone else.

"Hey you, Squire -" Apparently, Julian-Quinn was entitled to the respect of a Varric nickname. "You are one bastard, a son of a nug! Do you know that?"

"Uh, thank you?" Julian-Quinn responded sounding unsure of whether to be complimented or not.

"I mean it! Man, that way you took out that bandit back there -"

"Ah! You mean with this little fellow," Julian-Quinn raised his handed and played with his hidden blade. "Yes, quite a handy contraption. Did end up with quite a few injuries whilst I was experimenting with it however, I can tell you..." He began telling stories of his inventions to entertain us at this point. He was halfway through a particularly interesting story involving an awful lot of mercury, an exploding compass and a nug when he stopped and took out his pocket watch. "Aha!" He exclaimed. "It just briefly heated up that means that we are getting close and she is _probably _alive."

"Probably?" Questioned Anders.

"Well, I've never used it before and not all inventions work first time, you know," he pointed out a little embarrassedly. "But yes, we are close. In fact I think it's just -" His eyes lit up with excitement. "That cave there!" He said point enthusiastically, Hawke half expected him to be bouncing up and down. They made their way into the dark cave, Julian-Quinn cleared his throat immediately. "Ah, it's rather cold in here isn't it? Not easy to see either," a sense of fear was evident in his voice.

"What were you expecting, Squire?" Varric asked as they made their way across the currently empty cavern.

"Well, I don't usually do much travelling or work in the dark and -"

"Hold on, you're scared of the dark?" Anders questioned.

"No! Not... Scared exactly. Uncomfortable with, indifferent towards," Julian-Quinn insisted.

"Maker, you are scared of the dark. Very Hawke-like behaviour," Anders joked.

"I am not – I just... Marian's scared clowns!" Julian-Quinn said, grasping at something to take attention away from him.

"Seriously?" Fenris said, suddenly becoming interested in this inane conversation.

"Well, I just... Oh, bugger off all of you," Hawke said. "Clowns are terrifying." She insisted walking through the dark carefully. "I'd happily kill the bastards, one by one... Painfully," she added with a glower.

"Did a clown kill your puppy or something?" Varric laughed.

"Kitten," corrected Julian-Quinn.

"What?" Anders said with confusion. "Hawke, some explaining really needs to be done."

"I'll bloody well explain later, right now we have a troop of psychotic templars to find," Hawke said sulkily.

"Oh, Hawke is being serious, sore spot?" Varric piped.

"Shut up, the lot of you."

They fought through masses of templars before the reached the centre of the cave. Blood-soaked and sore: they had finally reached the climax of the mission. This was evident by the tall cage at the end of the room with a terrified-looking beautiful, elven woman inside of it. Her robes were torn and ragged, she had a mud stained face but her beauty was still evident. She had that inhuman presence that only elves seemed capable of. She had enchanting green eyes and golden hair that was currently in a loose plait.

"Squire got her?" Varric muttered very inappropriately but Hawke couldn't help but think he had a point.

Her eyes screamed fear and torment. These templars had done something despicable to her – Hawke could sense it. The look in Anders's eyes showed he'd seen a mage in this situation before and his face was rising in anger. A quick blue flicker showed Hawke that he was starting to lose control. None of them were as distraught as Julian-Quinn. I hope I love someone the way he loves her Hawke thought to herself. That's when a terrified templar, rather than fighting them approached seemingly peacefully.

"Please! Don't – let us explain!" The templar began to scream.

"Finally, some enemies that show sense. Our blood covered selves show that you can't possibly defeat us?" Hawke said sarcastically.

"No, the demon, you can't possibly -"

"Demon?" Julian-Quinn questioned.

"Yes, she's possessed, by something more powerful than we've never encountered. You have to believe me! She's killed most of my fellows," the templar rambled completely panicked.

"No! You're lying!" Julian-Quinn began, uncharacteristically angry. "She'd never do such a thing, she'd never turn to demons. No matter how desperate." He spat.

"Please, messere, you have to believe me," the templar said to Hawke. She turned to the templar

and to Julian-Quinn. Who did she believe?

"If what you say is right," Hawke said defiantly. "You deserve to do if just for what you have done to that poor girl." She took her blade from her belt and slashed his throat. They proceeded to cut down the remaining templars with ease. When the battle was over, Julian-Quinn ran over to the cage that currently held his love. He was stopped by Anders when he approached, or rather Justice.

"NO!" An Anders who was shining blue yelled surprising everyone.

"Here we go again," Varric said tiredly.

"Don't approach her, you don't know what she's become," Justice growled.

"What the -" Julian-Quinn began wearily.

"Justice, Juilan. Julian, Justice," Hawke introduced a little inapproriately.

"I know more about these matters than you mortal. She is dangerous. She is no longer who you think she is." Julian-Quinn looked at him in disbelief.

"You can't possibly think -"

"I know! She needs to be slain."

"No, you can't kill her!"

"I must -" Justice came closer to the cage. "Mortal, step aside."

"No! I won't let you! I'll kill you I have to," Julian-Quinn yelled at Justice. Then all attention turned to Tariel. She was glowing a firey red, the scared young woman became twisted and contorted. That's when the cage burst open and a huge, scarlet, terrifying demon took over appearing before them. They all stared in shock as this mutation appeared.

"The demon has been threatened, see?" Justice hissed.

"No! This vessel is too powerful. I will end you, mortals," it hissed in a deep, harsh voice.

"Here we go again," Varric repeated. A phrase which he seemed to be saying a lot recently.

The battle was one of their hardest, at times Hawke did not think they could make it. They were all exhausted, particularly Anders who had to be constantly healing. Varric perpetually yelled that he didn't think Bianca would last much longer. Fenris was only enduring this much for how often Anders was at his side. Hawke didn't think she could keep her stealth and dagger play up for much longer - this demon wouldn't seem to go down. Then the moment of relief came with Fenris finally ended it with his sword being forced through the monster's torso. The creature evolved back in Tariel hunched over and falling towards a tired and beaten Julian-Quinn. They all stared in the masked of the feeling of finally beating the creature, all silently begging for Julian-Quinn to end it.

"Love, you came for me," Tariel weeped. "It's over now, it's gone."

"No it is not," Julian-Quinn, sounding much stronger than he felt. Hawke, Anders, Fenris and Anders all stared at this in disbelief. None of them had thought him this strong, to kill the one he loved for necessity. They all knew how much he clearly loved her, yet he was forcing himself to do this. "I know how this must end. As much as it pains me. Just tell me, please, why?" He pined.

"I -" Tariel paused between her tears. "I was desperate, the things they did to me, love." Hawke flashed a quick look at Fenris, who clearly wanted to say by his expression "Typical excuse". Thankfully, possibly reflecting the gravity of the situation, he remained silent.

"But a demon, Tariel? A demon?" He said shaking with anger. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I love you." He held her face in his hands as he raised his dagger from his belt. "I'm so sorry," he said again. The pain was evident as he stared into her eyes. "I'll make it quick, I promise." He stabbed her torso and she made a choking, spluttering sound as her body fell into his. He held her for a while as she fell into his arms. He stroked her face as she lay there slowly dying. Hawke and her companions were helpless to do or say anything so they just stood there watching him. No words needed to be said at this point, they were all thinking it: this shouldn't have happened.

"That was a very noble thing to do, the right thing to do," Fenris said gravely after a few moments silence.

"It was but don't judge her too harshly, Julian," Anders said softly. "It was an act of desperation." Julian-Quinn stood up at this and nodded.

"Let's go," he whimpered. "I do not wish to be in this place any longer." Hawke nodded and they slowly and quietly made their way back to Kirkwall.


End file.
